memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkHorizon
Magazine project Since you're doing magazine work, I just wanted to show you this project I'm trying to get rolling, FWIW. I suppose we'll need to put "issue" into the title, though maybe it should not be capitalized? Also, what do we do for numbering when we get to issue 128? -- Connor Cabal 19:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :You can probably see my title plan now, since I've created the first full issue page. My idea for post-#128 was to keep the UK numbers, with the US numbers as a redirect. At the same time, UK only content would go in a box within the contents section. However, since I actually stopped collecting STM a little while back, I don't have any of the new issues and so wouldn't really be able to proceed much beyond #128, apart from what's already on the STM page -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:34, 29 January 2008 (UTC) My User Page Thanks for rv the vandalism on my user page so quickly. :-) – Cleanse 22:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) episodes Hey, I saw your changes on the Patricia Tallman article I brought up. Thanks. Dou you really think these three points should have their own section (Personal life)? I also saw that you changed the number of episodes she appeared in in Babylon 5....31? really? I did not count the episodes she only received credit for and did actually not appear in!? :) – Tom 21:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, they don't really fit in where you placed them, since, apart from her marriage to Kosh, they're essentially timeless and don't fit into a chronological arrangement. As for the B5 credits, I simply went to IMDb, and subtracted the season 2 & 3 episodes from the total number. I also discounted "Sleeping in Light", as she doesn't appear in that. That leaves 31 - note how season 4 episodes where she doesn't appear are already omitted. That number could possibly drop by one, as I can't remember whether she actually appears in "Objects at Rest" (possibly in the end montage). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, I've also checked IMDb, and please have a look here, behind many episodes is (credit only) what means she actually did not appear in these episodes! I have to watch my DVD's to get a complete list of her appearances.... :) BTW, perhaps the sentence about her early jobs that you've removed would fit into her personal section? – Tom 21:40, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Ah, OK then. I'll have to watch mine again as well - I'm surprised she wasn't in "The Corps...", for one. As for the jobs thing, I just felt it wasn't encylopaedic and didn't really fit into the tone there, but it might work in that section as an aside. I've gone ahead and tried that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you. – Tom 22:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Talos I botched reverting some edits. Can you move Talosian star group back to Talos star group? It will require deleting a redirect, which I cannot do. I'm not sure whether it is then worth keeping Talosian star group or Talosian system as useful redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:01, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, our newest outstanding administrator ThomasHL took care of it. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! 84.94.124.252 14:18, 15 February 2008 (UTC) DVD nav template In order to simplify those things that User:Ensign Real was adding to the various DVD pages, I've come up with . Check it out. It should make the bottom of pages much cleaner, especially when dealing with "next in series" and "next release" links that are identical. -- Sulfur 15:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I shall start using it forthwith. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I've done the DS9 seasons up to #4 thus far, and am going to put it on the pages that you already put the new DVD sidebar on. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 16:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Aside... DVD nav bar on all of the DVD pages with the sidebar. -- Sulfur 16:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) AB or AudioBook? The template has one, the instructions the other... I prefer "AB". Fits with the other variables. -- Sulfur 16:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Btw... I forgot to ask... are you starting to add in audiobook information for novels that don't yet have it listed? Either way, make sure to add those to the "Audiobooks" category. A category I created without community consensus, but filling up quickly all the same. :) -- Sulfur 16:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I am. I have http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/audindex.html and Amazon.com open on tabs, and am crosschecking as I go. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Sweet. Saves me some bother then. Whee. The fun. And joy. I've got about 30 minutes left before I head out for the day... I'm going to finish the "K" novels, which means that we'll have done A-E (your stuff), J-K, and T-Z. Yay. :) -- Sulfur 17:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Novel format stuff While adding in sidebars... there are a couple of format things to get too... see here. The relevant bits are the "series" in the side bar. None of 'em should be italicized. The other major bit is the nav bar at the bottom. Novel names should be in italics, series should have none. -- Sulfur 18:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Understood. I shall try to keep an eye out for them from now on. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I mostly realized that we should be doing them as we do the sidebars... to save going through them all again later. :) -- Sulfur 18:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Btw... novels all done. I finished up S, R, and the last of the P stuff after you left today. Yay. Now to figure out what's next! :) -- Sulfur 02:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) 10k? Well, you're a third of the way to me! :) -- Sulfur 16:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Comic sales Note that those only include the issues that are sold through "Diamond" or their dealers. There are apparently a number of "other" sales that don't count toward those. Might be worth differentiating somehow... -- Sulfur :Yeah, Diamond's sales numbers don't cover the direct market (bookstores, supermarkets, etc). I'll adapt it slightly. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Methinks we need a new cover bit... "Cover date". 90% of those old comics (like the "Divided We Fall" set) have cover/copyright dates that don't match up with publication dates. We should be archiving both really. I'm gonna tweak the template to add a "CoverDate=" entry. -- Sulfur 18:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Cover dates seem to be about two months ahead of actual release in general. I did a quick random check by looking at some of my current comics: Astonishing X-Men #24 came out in January, but carries a March cover date; Ultimate Spider-Man #119 came out last week, and has an April cover date. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Generally. Yes. Not consistently. There are some comics I have (from the "olden days") that were published either same month or the month after the cover date. Gotta love the comics industry. :) -- Sulfur 18:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Realworld + Sidebars Fyi... all of the "realworld" sidebars now add the realworld tag automagically. I'm not convinced (at all) that any of them should really be automatically be adding categories... unless we start adding the default sort key stuff to the articles too, especially when it comes to Magazines for example, as those are all sorting rather oddly (to my mind). -- Sulfur 13:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I didn't think about category sort until it came to creating this sidebar, sorry - I'll have to remove it from those that already do, and add them in manually. It was simply an attempt to ensure all the articles had the category at creation, in case I forgot to add it... :D :It might be a good idea to have a bot run and remove the manually-added 's, in case they cause any problems. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) They don't cause issue. I checked that first. :) But yes, they should be removed along the way. Someday. In terms of categories... it's ok to leave them on... as long as we add the wiki cat sort thing. I just don't recall what that is offhand. Heheh. -- Sulfur 14:04, 5 March 2008 (UTC)